


Каждый вторник

by GiuseppeGaribaldi, tindolini



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiuseppeGaribaldi/pseuds/GiuseppeGaribaldi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tindolini/pseuds/tindolini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мариус замечает странности, Курфейрак выходит на прогулку, а Анжольрас читает газеты по вечерам. И так каждый вторник.<br/>(написано на ФБ-14)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каждый вторник

Каждый вторник Мариус пребывал в недоумении. Не то что бы это было для него нетипичным состоянием, но по вторникам недоумение только росло и имело вполне конкретную причину – Курфейрака.  
На самом деле, Мариус едва ли свое удивление осознавал. Нужда бороться за выживание лишила его всякого любопытства и бытовой внимательности: лишь краем глаза он подмечал странности и краем же сознания их фиксировал.

По вторникам Курфейрак выглядел… строже. Так как Мариус толком об этом не задумывался, он не мог подобрать лучшего слова для того, как костюм Курфейрака становился проще, отбрасывая любые яркие цвета, а белый платок – вот уж редкость – крепко обхватывал шею и завершался не самым простым узлом, удержать который в форме был способен лишь крахмал. Курфейрак, который не уставал смеяться над нелепыми в своей выхолощенности модниками, крахмалил платок – тут было чему удивиться.

В то время как одежда становилась строже, настроение Курфейрака, наоборот, казалось приподнятым: он больше смеялся, больше говорил, больше пил. Мариус мог бы подумать, что тот предвкушал свидание с очередной миловидной цветочницей с улицы Ришелье, но на следующий день Курфейрак не одаривал его, шутя, свежими розами, что он любил делать после всякой «сердечной», как он говорил, встречи с цветочницей, наслаждаясь смущенной растерянностью Мариуса.  
Мариус замечал, но не задавал вопросов, и загадка продолжалась.

*

Каждый вторник Курфейрак проделывал Путь Святых. Название это он придумал сам, и оно служило предмет необычайной гордости, потому что сочетало ласкающую ухо мелодичность с насмешливой иронией: Путь Святых вел к пороку. В чем была святость? Исключительно в разнообразии названий парижских улиц. В чем был порок? В финальной цели каждого путешествия.

Дождавшись, когда начнет темнеть, Курфейрак бросал быстрый взгляд в зеркало, поправлял жесткий от крахмала платок и, прихватив щегольскую трость, покидал квартиру. Стоило ему выйти на улицу, как рой святых принимал его в свои объятия. За Сен-Жаком следовал Сен-Мишель, за ним – Сент-Андре, затем – еще несколько святых разрядом пониже. Чем дальше Курфейрак шел, тем уже становились улочки и тем реже на них попадались имена из апокрифов. Как вечер сменялся ночью, так целомудрие уступало греху. 

«С охотниками всегда веселее, чем с доминиканцами», - приговаривал он, сворачивая с улицы Сен-Доминик на улицу Бельшасс, где и находился дом, ради которого он, по собственному выражению, протирал лучшую пару сапог. Там он поднимался на третий этаж, доходил до конца коридора, стараясь ступать как можно легче, чтобы старые половицы не скрипели под ногами, и набалдашником трости стучал в дверь.

Его ждали.

*

Каждый вторник Анжольрас дожидался Курфейрака. Приходя домой загодя, он терпеливо сидел за столом, пролистывая свежие газеты и обводя чернилами заинтересовавшие его статьи. Иногда та или иная публикация ухитрялись взволновать его до такой степени, что Анжольрас вскакивал со стула, делал несколько кругов по комнате, чтобы успокоиться, после чего садился сочинять письмо в редакцию. Ему редко отвечали.

За этим занятием его и заставал обычно стук в дверь, от которого (и Анжольрасу было стыдно в этом признаться) он вздрагивал в взволнованном предвкушении. Прежде чем открыть, он убирал все со стола в шкаф. Причиной тому был горький опыт – как-то они умудрились уронить свечу и то, что должно было стать приятным вечером, превратилось в судорожные попытки сбить пламя.

Открывая дверь, Анжольрас думал, что не может представить на месте Курфейрака кого-то другого. Да и кто другой в свое время согласился бы на его неожиданное предложение, кто другой возвращался бы каждую неделю, месяц за месяцем и год за годом, не пропуская ни одного вторника, за исключением тридцатого года, когда на него пришлись те жаркие июльские дни, полные надежды, которой было не суждено оправдаться? Кто другой мог дать ему все это и не потребовать любви взамен? Раз за разом он открывал дверь, Курфейрак чинно кивал ему и прислонял трость к косяку, и после этого ничто уже не имело значения.

Чтобы преодолеть несколько шагов до по-спартански скромной кровати, Курфейрак любил подхватывать Анжольраса на руки. «Как невесту», - сухо комментировал Анжольрас, а Курфейрак смеялся, не то от его слов, не то от выражения лица.  
«Сотни семей распадались бы после свадьбы, дорогой, - шептал Курфейрак, прокладывая дорожку влажных поцелуев по шее Анжольраса, по его ключицам, облизывая сосок - если каждая невеста в первую брачную ночь так же текла бы при виде члена, как ты», - и Анжольрас не мог не простонать в ответ. На поле боя, где оружием служили грязные слова, он проигрывал еще до начала сражения, он мог говорить на языке Горация, но не на языке Катулла.

Но всякий раз Курфейрак милосердно отбрасывал оружие в сторону и охватывал губами его член, посасывал головку и мягко поглаживал пальцами чуть дальше, надавливал с намеком, и Анжольрас позволял, только хмурил брови в нетерпении, а Курфейрак обещал тяжелым шепотом, что сейчас, надо подождать, и нелепо одной свободной рукой пытался стянуть брюки. С уже привычным, а от того почти нежным недовольством Анжольрас отстранялся, чтобы Курфейрак снял оставшуюся одежду, сам устраивался поудобнее, ласкал себя, медленно разводил ноги и почти физически ощущал взгляд Курфейрака на своих пальцах. 

Готовый в любой момент пожертвовать своей жизнью, Анжольрас давно отвык чувствовать себя защищенным, но когда Курфейрак осторожно ложился сверху, теплый и непозволительно живой, - этого было достаточно, чтобы ненадолго забыться. Первые несколько толчков ему приходилось помогать рукой, и Анжольрас сдерживал гримасу боли, потому что немного терпения приносили долгожданные волны удовольствия, от которых он выгибался, подавался Курфейраку навстречу в бессловесной просьбе двигаться быстрее, а потом не выдерживал и притягивал Курфейрака за шею поближе, чтобы впиться в чуть красную в тех местах, куда пришлись складки перетянутого галстуком воротника, кожу. Кое-где еще бледнели оставшиеся с прошлой недели отметины, которые – Анжольрас никогда этого не понимал – Курфейрак носил с кокетливой гордостью, иногда украдкой касаясь пальцем, когда знал, что он, Анжольрас, смотрит. 

В момент оргазма Курфейраку приходилось силой удерживать его на месте, придавливать всем своим весом и крепко держать за бедра, и сквозь собственное конвульсивное наслаждение Анжольрас чувствовал, как тот следует за ним, с тихим глухим стоном, не отводя взгляд, разве что зажмуриваясь на мгновение.

Анжольрас обычно быстро засыпал, и с утра уже не помнил щекочущих и слишком нежных прикосновений губ Курфейрака к его запястьям.

*

Вечером пятого июня, которое в том году пришлось на вторник, Курфейрак ненадолго опустил ружье, чтобы подойти к Анжольрасу и мимолетно сжать его плечо. Платок на его шее, пусть и был растревожен активной работой, все еще сохранял следы строго узла.  
Анжольрас улыбнулся.


End file.
